


༻∞Haikyuu!! Headcanons∞༺

by strawberry_tsukishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_tsukishima/pseuds/strawberry_tsukishima
Summary: Haikyuu/Reader Head-canons lmao.All rights to Haruichi Furudate.All characters that are mentioned are of course over the age of 18, you will never see me write about any character under the age of 18 in a sexual way!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Spicy Karasuno HCs

Characters mentioned: Daichi Sawamura, Ryunosuke Tanaka, Yu Nishinoya, Shoyo Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, Kei Tsukishima, Tadashi Yamaguchi, and Koushi Sugawara.

~~~

Daichi Sawamura:

• Aftercare king. Literally the best at aftercare. He'd probably run you a bath and then cuddle you afterwards.   
• At least almost 7 inches i will not debate on this.  
• Thigh riding. That's it.  
• He's a top but a soft one. He'll still overstim you though. 

Ryunosuke Tanaka:  
• He's a groaner, a loud one.  
• Show's off bite marks and hickeys to Noya sometimes  
• Has broken the bedframe before. Isn't afraid to admit it.  
• Since he has no hair to pull on you'll leave scratches on his back and it really turns him on  
• Isn't afraid to experiment 

Yu Nishinoya:  
• Horny tornado   
• He likes it when you dominate him  
• Gets pegged  
• Praise kink but likes it more when you degrade him  
• He moans and whimpers. Like a lot. It's hot as fuck.  
• Wears lingerie sometimes i will not debate on this   
• SKIRTS  
• He's comfortable with his masculinity and sexuality ok we stan femboy Nishinoya in this house

Shoyo Hinata:  
• Literally the softest and always gets super romantic about it  
• He really likes eating you out  
• Once he finds that G spot he's all over it  
• His favorite position is missionary because he likes being able to see your face.  
• Has a bunch of cute nicknames for you (Ex. Cutie, baby, etc.)  
• He's open to the idea of being a sub  
• Wants to try out hand cuffs but is to afraid to ask

Tobio Kageyama:  
• Into edging   
• If you're not crying, he's not done.  
• No shame would rail you in a storage closet or a restaurant bathroom.  
• Fingers you under the table probably   
• The only downside is he literally makes no noise  
• If he's upset get ready to buy a pair of crutches 

Kei Tsukishima:   
• Plays music during sex and has a whole ass playlist for it. (Mostly slowed down songs, Training Wheels by Melanie Martinez is def on that playlist.)  
• Mostly plays music because he hates the way he sounds even though you love the noises he makes.  
• He's a soft moaner and whimpers sometimes and it's definitely a turn on.  
• Handcuffs. Whether it's for him or for you.  
• Def a biter

Tadashi Yamaguchi:  
• Also super soft about it   
• He really likes it when you trace your fingers across his chest during sex  
• He blushes a lot. Like a lot.   
• He always asks if you're okay because he likes hearing you fight back moans as you try to talk  
• Likes to kiss your stomach and chest as he slowly rolls his hips into yours  
• Likes it when you wear thigh high socks, the cute underwear, or just lingerie in general.

Koushi Sugawara:  
• Literal freak. Into leashes i think. Whether he wears them or if you wear them is something for you to decide.  
• Leather kink  
• Foreplay king  
• Likes to put hickeys in obvious places  
• Just cause he's a freak doesn't mean he can't be a sub just saying


	2. Spicy Nekoma/Shiratorizawa HCs

Characters mentioned: Tetsuro Kuroo, Kenma Kozume, Morisuke Yaku, Lev Haiba, Satori Tendo, and Wakatoshi Ushijima.

Tetsuro Kuroo:  
• Has a slightly questionable kink  
• Probably an ass guy  
• Fav position is doggy style i think  
• There is no ounce of shame in this man. If it wasn't frowned upon he'd probably fuck you in the middle of a crowd. 

Kenma Kozume:  
• Vibrator collection.  
• Maid outfit. For me or Kenma, you ask? Who knows.  
• Plays music in the background  
• Into blindfolds probably

Morisuke Yaku:  
• He likes to kiss your forehead and nose during sex because it makes you all flustered and he finds it really cute  
• He's always smiling   
• Def a tits guy  
• He likes to knead your boobs probably idk i think that's kind of cute don't hmu

Lev Haiba:  
• Size difference kink all the fucking way  
• Always nervous about it and is always afraid to ask you  
• He gets turned on by the smallest of things, especially when you two haven't done it in a while (Ex. just a simple kiss, you touching his shoulder etc.)  
• 

Satori Tendo:  
• Absolute animal   
• 100% a biter. His favorite place to bite you is probably your shoulders and your inner thighs   
• Big tease   
• Makes jokes to lighten the mood and make you more comfortable  
• Could go for a 4th round if he wanted to  
• Maybe a bit of foodplay? Maybe like chocolate and whipped cream 

Wakatoshi Ushijima:  
• Also has a size difference kink  
• He's pretty quiet but sometimes he whimpers and it's a huge turn on  
• Good with his fingers  
• Good at eating you out   
• Likes it when you ride him  
• Isn't to big into quickies   
• Stamina like you ain't never seen  
• Say goodbye to your legs  
• Soft dom i think   
• Almost 6 inches but he's pretty wide so it doesn't really matter


	3. Weird Things They Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because no one's perfect.

Characters mentioned: Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu, Shouyou Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou, Kenma Kozume, Koushi Sugawara, Azumane Asahi, Akaashi Keiji, Tendou Satori, Haiba Lev, Matsukawa Issei, Semi Eita, Yaku Morisuke. 

• All of the characters mentioned use the "manly" smelling soaps. Like the ones that you could probably use as laundry detergent.

• Oikawa doesn't shower properly. He just uses like the smallest amount of soup on like his chest and his armpits and that's it. He only smells good because he douses himself in perfume/cologne.

• Bokuto didn't understand how periods worked until his third year in high-school because he didn't pay attention in health class. He thought that period blood was always there and tampons stopped the flow of blood and once a month you were supposed to took it out to let it all out in the toilet or something and then plug it back up. You found this out when you told Bokuto you were on you're period and he said "Okay, don't get the toilet dirty!" and you were super confused and had to explain it to him.

• Iwaizumi unironically listens to American mumble rap and genuinely enjoys it. Basically just a Americophile. (Someone who has an obsession with everything that has to do with American culture)

• Ushijima's hand writing is literally so bad. Literally looks like a five year old wrote what ever he wrote.

• Tanaka is "one of the boys 🏈", also an Americophile.

• Nishinoya can't cook something even remotely edible even if you held a gun to his head.

• Nishinoya has no impulse control. He just buys whatever the fuck he can afford. 

• Hinata chews with his mouth open.

• Kageyama's breath constantly smells weird. Not bad, just weird.

• Yamaguchi is very bad at spelling.

• Tsukishima picks his nose and sticks it to the closest flat surface.

• Kuroo doesn't understand that it's not socially acceptable to play music out loud in public.

• Kenma smells bad because he doesn't shower often.

• When Sugawara is drunk there is a 90% he will get some form of injury that requires some kind of medical attention. 

• Asahi is literally so hairy what.

• Daichi has really bad BO sometimes.

• Akaashi can't talk to the waiter/waitress by himself.

• Tendou snores super loud. Literally a motorcycle when he sleeps. You've tried everything to fix the snoring but nothing works.

• Lev always takes all of the blanket because of how tall he is. He also constantly gets the good blanket before you can.

• Matsukawa burps too much.

• Semi thinks he's a bad bitch because he drinks flavored seltzer water. 

• Yaku tried to learn how to play guitar and failed. Now his guitar sits at the back of his closet.


	4. Their Favorite Music Genre/Songs

Characters mentioned: Tooru Oikawa, Hajime Iwaizumi, Satori Tendou, Yuu Nishinoya, Koushi Sugawara, Wakatoshi Ushijima, Tadashi Yamaguchi, Kei Tsukishima, Shouyou Hinata, Eita Semi, 

• Ever since Oikawa moved to Argentina he's been obsessed with Spanish music. I think he has multiple favorite songs, but i think one of his favorites is La Luz (Fín) by Kali Uchis and Jhay Cortez. Idk he has that kind of vibe i think. Before he got good at speaking Spanish i think he tried to sing along to it but completely butchered the lyrics.

• Like i said in the last chapter i think Iwaizumi loves American mumble rap or just hip hop in general. I think he likes 90's Japanese hip hop too. So maybe he'd like Ground Zero by Lunch Time Speax or something similar to that. 

• Tendou likes things that don't make sense. Just random fucking noises. His favorite song is I Need Help Immediately by 100 Gecs. He says "It itches my brain." It's that or shit like Lemon Demon, Two Trucks screams Tendou Satori.

• Noya also likes hyperpop. Very much 100 Gecs or Dorian Electra. Homeboy streams Gentleman / M'Lady by Dorian Electra every other day. I just know it. Homeboy also had and emo phase in middle school. Why else would he have that studded belt?

• Sugawara loves like aesthetic indie 2012 Tumblr bands like The Neighborhood or Artic Monkeys. His favorite song is unironically Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood and 505 by Artic Monkeys. Basic bitch but we love him for that.

• Ushijima listens classical music i think. He likes to listen to these over the top fuckin classical pieces and i think one of his favorites is Moonlight Sonata. Basic classical bitch. 

• Yamaguchi likes artists like Ricky Montgomery, Beach Bunny, Clario, Conan Gray. His favorite songs are The Story by Conan Gray and Sports by Beach Bunny. 

• Tsukishima is a music snob but doesn't like any music genre and thinks all of them suck. On a slightly unrelated note, one time Sugawara showed Tsukishima Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High by Artic Monkeys and Tsukishima actually liked it but refused to admit it.

• Hinata doesn't have a set preference and is very open to various music genres. Only down side is he unironically likes post split Panic! At The Disco and often listens Say Amen by Panic! At The Disco :(

• Semi likes Gorillaz and thinks he's super indie because he likes them. His favorite song by them is 19-2000.


End file.
